The Peter Pettigrew Story
by Kimmy Larisa
Summary: Peter Pettigrew tells the story of his life. Full of betrayal, lies, trouble, secrets, siblings, and of course falling in love with woman who will later become a very popular witch singer…
1. Prologue

A.N. – I've had this idea in my head for a long time, so I finally decided to write in down. If people really like it then it will be a few chapters. But if I don't get people telling me they like it then I will just write one long part and attach it to this part.  
  
By the way I don't like Peter Pettigrew. I just think he is a really interesting character to write about. (So is Neville Longbottom too, who may even have a part in this fic)  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
The Life of Peter Pettigrew  
  
  
  
If I had to sum up my life this is how it would go:  
  
Born into rich family, two older brothers, one younger sister, father died when I was 5, went to Hogwarts same year as my sister, made friends, became an illegal Angimus, graduated from Hogwarts, didn't need a job because I already had all the money I wanted, married a girl named Tina, lived many happy years with her, she left me, became depressed, became a Death Eater, helped kill many close friends, staged my own death, lived as a rat for 12 years, help my master come back to life.  
  
Of course there are a lot of details in between that might spark a certain interest to some people. I guess if you really wanted to hear the whole story I could tell you. That is of course if you want to hear a story about betraying your friends, living a lie, getting in trouble, secret rooms, horrible siblings, and of course falling in love with woman who will later become a very popular witch singer…  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
If you want me to read one of your fics tell me so in a review. You can also e-mail me at KimmyLarisa@aol.com. Oh, and does anyone know how to get the bold, italic, and underlined things to work? If so PLEASE tell me!  
  
By,  
  
Kimmy Larisa 


	2. Baby Girls, Death Letters, and Friends

The Peter Pettigrew Story  
  
Chapter 1 – Baby girls, death letters, and friends  
  
  
  
I guess there are certain ways to know your life will never be all that good. I, in a way, was lucky. I found out the day I was born.  
  
It was only minutes after I was born. The nurse placed me in my mothers' arms and she started to cry. My father came up to her and smiled at the two of us.  
  
"There, there Allison," said my father, "are you so happy for your 3rd son you have to cry?"  
  
"I'm not crying because I'm happy," said Mother as she handed me to my father. "I wanted a girl!"  
  
Of course I was only 10 minutes old at the time, I don't remember this at all. The only reason I can imagine it is because my brothers would tell it to me so often.  
  
Anyway 11 months later my mother got her wish. A baby girl.  
  
I had two older brothers. Ethan was the oldest, 10 years older then I, and then there was Trey, 8 years older. And of course there was my little sister Eleanor, or Ellie as we called her. Worst of all was that Ellie and I had to be in the same year in school.  
  
We were a very well off family. A large manor and acres and acres of land all surrounded by a large fence. That was pretty much how all the families were around there.  
  
Ethan was stuck-up, smart, perfect, always head of his classes, prefect, head boy… you get the idea. He never came out and said it, but we all knew he was ashamed of his family. That must have been why he always acted so distant.  
  
Trey was the opposite of Ethan. He still got good grades, but he was more into Quidditch and things like that. He didn't listen to other people often. Sort of a rebel.  
  
Ellie was the princess. Always Father's favorite. He would get her anything she could ever want. Despite the fact that Mother always wanted a daughter she was different with Ellie. For some reason nothing Ellie ever did was good enough for her.  
  
Not many children lived in this village my age; therefore I never had many friends. In fact if I weren't for Ellie I wouldn't have any. She was the one who introduced me to Owen Bankers and Celestina Warbeck. The four of us were pretty much the life of our dull, rich village. We were Peter and Eleanor Pettigrew, Owen Bankers, and Celestina Warbeck, but to each other we were just Pete, Ellie, Banky and Tina.  
  
Tina was only three months older then me, which meant she was a year a head of me in school. Banky was a year older then her. With the dark art getting stronger at this point both of their parents sent them to a magic school in Australia, opposed to Hogwarts.  
  
Tina had to be one of the best people in the world. She was funny, pretty, and every good thing you could think of. I had the biggest crush in the world on her, not that I would ever let her know. I was devastated when she left for school.  
  
It was mid-August and I was ten. Banky and Tina were already gone just to be in Australia early to get used to it. Ethan was engaged to his girlfriend Amanda (a stuck-up, rich little brat… actually a very good match for my brother). Trey had graduated a few months ago. And we were all sitting at the long table in our dinning room waiting for Father.  
  
Before I go on let me tell you about my parents.  
  
Father was a wonderful person. He claimed he loved all of us equally, but he obviously favored his daughter the most.  
  
Mother treated Ellie the worst of all of us. Always over critical of her. Ethan was her favorite by far. Trey was the rebel kind. But despite that Mother treated him wonderfully. Then there was me… to almost everyone it would look like a failed everything. But in my mothers eyes I could do almost no wrong. Almost.  
  
Back to the story.  
  
I was growing restless waiting for father to come home. He was already two hours late for dinner. Right when Mother was going to let us start eating a house elf came in and handed my mother a letter. She read it to her self and ran from the table leaving the letter behind.  
  
Ethan picked it up and began to read. It was from the Ministry.  
  
"Dear Mrs. Brian Pettigrew,  
  
We regret to inform you that there was a dark magic attack and your husband –"  
  
He stopped reading as Ellie ran from the table. She knew, just as the rest of us did, that Father was dead.  
  
I later found out that Ellie had ran outside where she met our new neighbor Narcissa Hopkins. Ellie and her were inseparable for that year. They had so much in common it was almost eerie. They often said that they were each others best friends.  
  
That was the first time I ever felt any hate towards my sister. Narcissa wasn't her best friend! Tina was! My beautiful Tina. Ellie should have been grateful that Tina even talked to her, much less be her best friend.  
  
Then came Hogwarts. Me, Ellie, and Narcissa were all going in the same year and all wanted to be in Gryffendor. But the two of them got into a fight the night before we left. Worst of all Narcissa got put in Slytherin. The two very became friends again.  
  
And then there is Hogwarts…  
  
  
  
By,  
  
Kimmy Larisa  
  
KimmyLarisa@aol.com 


End file.
